


Always Falling For You

by Jellybean96



Series: A Week of Skyeward [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AUish, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Skydiving, Skyeward Week, Tumblr Prompt: Literally Falling in Love, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Two of Skyeward Week. Prompt: Literally Falling in Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Falling For You

"Are you serious about wanting to do this?" Grant asks his girlfriend as they stand, getting ready for the next activity on their company retreat.

Skye smiles wide and nods her head, “Yep. I did this yesterday with Bobbi and Jemma while you were hanging with guys. It’s really fun.”

"You know, I’m not a huge fan of jumping out of planes and plummeting to my potential death."

Skye rolls her eyes, “Relax baby,” she says, placing her hand on his upper arm, “You’ve never even done this before, so you can’t say that you aren’t a fan.”

"Even if I haven’t done this, I can tell you right now that I will probably be scared out of my mind."

Skye smiles at him, “I can hold your hand while we’re falling if that’ll make you feel any better.”

He smiles down at her, “I love you.”

"I love you too," she leans up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his.

"Okay you two," the instructor begins, "Who’s ready to go skydiving?"

* * *

 

"Just be sure to take deep breathes," the instructor tells Grant as he and Skye get ready to jump out of the plane they are currently in. "And stay relaxed. Don’t pull the chute too early, but don’t wait too long to pull it either. Understand?"

Grant nods his head, “I think so.”

"Great," the man smiles. He steps towards the side door, rotating the handle and pulling on it to open the door. "Alright," he says, "whenever you’re ready."

"Race you to the bottom!" Skye shouts, before stepping forward and jumping out of the plane, a smile planted firmly on her face. 

"Okay," Grant breathes out, closing his eyes. "You can do this," he encourages himself. Carefully stepping forward, he grabs onto the front straps of his chute, and leaps out of the plane. 

Falling fast towards the ground, Grant keeps his eyes shut, not necessarily wanting to see the ground approaching him quickly.

"Grant!"

Opening his eyes, Grant sees Skye falling beneath him, her head turned to look up at him.

"Hi!" He shouts to her.

Skye reaches her hand out towards him, “Grab my hand!” She tells him.

After a beat, Grant reaches out, grabbing Skye’s hand in his, pulling the two of them closer together.

"How are you doing?" Skye asks him.

"Better than I thought I would be," he tells her honestly.

"I’m glad," she says, a smile on her face. "We have to pull our chute chords soon, okay?"

"Okay. But before we pull the chords, there’s something I need to ask you."

"What?" she asks.

Digging into the pocket of his jumpsuit, Grant pulls out a small, black velvet box. He holds it tightly in his hand, careful not to drop it. 

"Is that…" Skye trails off.

"Skye, I love you so much. I was trying to think of a good way to ask you this, but I couldn’t. I’m just glad that you suggested this, even thought I’m slightly terrified right now." He lets out a nervous laugh. "Anyways, what I want to ask you is, will you marry me?" He opens the ring box, making sure to still hold it securely.

"Yes!" Skye exclaims without a second thought. Reaching forward, she grabs his face in her hands, capturing his lips in hers.

When they pull away, they both have huge smiles on their faces. As carefully as he can, Grant pulls the ring from the box, slipping it onto Skye’s left hand. He places the box back into his pocket, while still holding onto Skye’s hand.

"I love you so much," he tells her.

"I love you too," she says back.

"And uh, we should probably pull those chute chords now, right?"

"Yes we should."


End file.
